


Mi Hijo

by Starwalker165



Series: Life of the Iron Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Latino Character, Latino Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Sassy Tony Stark, Sleepy Peter Parker, Surgery, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwalker165/pseuds/Starwalker165
Summary: Fluff piece about Peter getting his wisdom teeth removed and acting high as a kite while Tony takes care of him. Tony is Latino in this fic.





	Mi Hijo

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m gonna just do one-shots from now on, cuz I have no idea what to do with my multi chapter rn. A few words in Spanish are used in this fic, so the translations are in the bottom notes. Didn’t want to spoil any details by putting them in the top notes lol.
> 
> Tumblr: Starwalker165 Or andromeda-writes-165

“You sure he’ll be okay?”

“Yes Tony, I’ve told you before, we created these anesthetics specifically to work even with his high tolerance to drugs and high metabolism.” 

“So he’s not going to wake up during surgery or anything right?”

“Of course not, but remember to keep a close eye on him afterwards, the drugs were giving him will disable his genetic enhancements for a while. He'll probably be a bit more disoriented then a normal person would be.”

Another voice from the corner of the room squeaked.

“W-wait, Dr.Cho, why do we need to disable my spider powers?” He said, hands shaking.

Helen smiled sympathetically. “Well you see, we can’t exactly perform the surgery correctly if you start healing before we can finish. We’re just making sure this goes as easily as possible.” She looked at Peter’s face. He seemed to get more pale by the second. “Besides, it’s probably better this way since you’re going to be very loopy afterwards,” she said with a small chuckle.

Peter, however, was not very amused. Far from it actually.

“Mr.Stark do we really have to do this?” His voice trembled a bit.

“Kid, relax, a lot of people get their wisdom teeth out it’s normal, you’ll be fine.”

“But I’ve never gotten my wisdom teeth removed before! And how do we know everything is gonna work out with my powers and all that?!” His panic showed when his voice continued to get higher pitched as he spoke.

“Pete, first of all, everyone who’s gotten the surgery has only done it once, and I made sure that you’d get the right anesthetics and medicines, alright?” Peter took a deep breath and nodded. Why was the kid so freaked out about this?

“You ready Underoos?” 

Peter’s eyes widened;he put both of his hands up in the air and started walking backwards.

“Oh no. Nonononononononononononono! Okay do we really have to do this?” Peter backed up into the corner of the room and climbed up the wall to the point where his head was touching the ceiling. He looked like a spider trying to escape a person who was chasing it with a large shoe in their hand.

“Of course not, unless you want your teeth to get overcrowded, become crooked, and possibly cause an infection.” Helen replied nonchalantly.

Peter lowered himself from the upper wall. “Oooookaaayyy then.” He looked down at his feet and sighed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Why’re you so nervous about this anyway Pete?”

“Well, first of all, I don’t really like the idea of someone cutting into my mouth and removing my teeth while I’m passed out—”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh a little at this statement. The kid always knew how to phrase things dramatically.

“—And second of all, I’m going to be all wacky after! What if I do something stupid or say something embarrassing?!”

“Don’t worry about it Spider-Man, I’ll make sure to record every second,” he said with a wink.

“Gee thanks Mr.Stark,” he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. 

Gotta love this kid.

“Alright,” Tony clapped his hands together, “let’s get this show on the road.”

“You’re calling a bloody surgery involving my teeth getting pulled out a show?!”

Tony’s eyebrows went up, and he gave Peter an expression that said ‘c’mon don’t start with me kid.’ Peter laughed. Tony smiled and stifled a giggle. Helen smiled to herself. They really were father and son. 

“Okay boys, I’d love to keep chatting, but we really need to begin.”

Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed it a little. 

“May the Force be with you,” he said in mock seriousness.

That took Peter by surprise a little. His smile grew wider. “And with you,” he said as he nodded his head.

These dorks are so adorable. Helen hated to break this up, but they needed to start. She motioned for Peter to enter the room where they were going to do the surgery. Tony had to sit in the waiting room. The door started to close behind Peter and Tony gave a little wave through the small crack where the door was still open. Peter returned the gesture with a peace sign.

Although he was nowhere near as nervous as Peter, Tony had to admit he was a little worried too. No one’s ever really had experience with wisdom teeth removal surgery on a spider kid. No, it’s going to be alright. Helen and Bruce made sure the formulation of the anesthetics would work for the kid, and they got one of the best oral surgeons to perform the procedure too. It’s the aftermath he should be worried about. How was he going to deal with a drugged out, higher than the Empire State Building teenager who’s already un dolor en el culo when he’s sober?

Well, only one way to find out.

 

———————-

 

“WooOoOOoOooooOooOooo!!! I’m goin’ on a r-road trip!!!” 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. He knew the kid would be all woozy, but that didn’t mean he was expecting the complete ridiculousness that was to come. They just came back to the compound’s living area from the Medbay. All he was doing was pushing Peter around in a wheelchair since he couldn’t walk straight.

“Yeah buddy, we’re going on a small road trip to your room.”

“Should…..should we get gas???” Everything Peter said came out all slurred because of his state. All the gauze in his mouth made his voice a little muffled so it didn’t exactly help with his speech either. 

“You know you’re not in a car right?”

“Dats what they wantchu to think mis’er s’ark…,” he whispered eerily. 

Ay diosmio, this is going to be either weird or hilarious. 

“Okay Peter, we’re headed back to your room since May said you could stay over cuz she’s working late.”

“SHLEEP’OVER!!!! HAHAAAA!!!” He started flailing his arms around like one of those inflatable wiggly things that are usually in front of car dealerships. Tony grabbed him by the wrists and lowered his arms.

“Hey! You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that!” He scolded. “Although it wouldn’t be the first time,” he muttered to himself.

“Uuuugggghhhh okaaay dad.”

…..

Dad.

Dad????

DAD?????

 

Did Peter just call him dad? Yeah. Yeah he did. Huh. Tony should of been weirded out by this, but it made him feel……….good? Something about it created a warm, happy, feeling in him that he couldn’t really explain. Now that he thought about it, he kind of was the kid’s dad. Did it really take him this long to figure that out? Strange. But he can’t dwell on that now, he had to watch over a very loopy spider-boy. Tony noticed Peter was staring intensely at a mirror on a nearby wall. He looked at his face and saw that he suddenly had tears in his eyes.

“Hey hey hey, what’s the matter kiddo? What’s with the waterworks?”

“M-ma…...ma face is so…...FAT!”

Oh, Tony really hoped FRIDAY was recording all this.

“Relax Petey, your face is just kinda swollen because of all the gauze in your mouth.” 

“Da…….da wha….????”

“The gauze.”

Peter paused for a few seconds that felt like minutes. He seemed to disassociate for a little bit, then he suddenly gasped.

“GOD IS IN MA MOUTH?!”

Tony couldn’t hold it in. He burst out laughing harder then he had in awhile. Usually he tried to control himself, but oh my god this was too funny.

“Peter, it’s GAUZE,” he said slowly so the spiderling could understand. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like he was listening.

“Oh nonononono Mis’er S’ark, wha’ do I do???? I ate god!!! That’s b-bad!!! I need to…..I need…...to……..I DON’ KNOW!!!!!” Peter was now trembling while poking his cheeks in an attempt to ‘get god out’. Tony grabbed his wrists again to keep his hands away from his face.

“Peter! Hey! Pe—stop struggling! Don’t touch your mouth! Hey! Look at me! Look at me! It’s GAUZE. G-A-U-Z-E!”

Peter seemed like he was disassociating again. His eyes went blank for a few seconds, then realization hit him. A drunk smile instantly appeared on his face.

“OOOOOOHHHHH I GET IT HAHAAA!!!” He giggled like a five year old who just made a pee joke for a few seconds, until his expression turned into one of confusion.

“Wha…..why is’ there gau’e in ma mouth?”

“Cuz they took your wisdom teeth out buddy,” Tony replied nonchalantly.

Peter considered this for a moment.

“THEY WHAT?!”

Tony would think by now he should be used to Peter randomly raising his voice, but for some reason he still jumped a little whenever he did.

“Carajo! Pete, you really gotta stop yelling! But yes, they took your teeth out.”

“So I can’t eat now?!”

“No, I’m sorry pequeño, you can only eat ice cream and soup for now.” Sometimes Tony addressed Peter with Spanish nicknames, but only when it was just the two of them.

“Bu’ I wanna c’eese burger!” Peter whined as he stomped his foot like a small child throwing a tantrum. Was it bad that Tony thought he was kind of adorable like this?

“I like cheeseburgers too, but you can’t eat any solid foods,” Tony said with genuine sympathy. It must suck not being able to chew. But Peter wasn’t done protesting.

“This is RIDICULOUS! I did’n conshent to thish!”

“Yes you did Peter.”

“No! I did’n! They shtole ma teef! That’s illegal! I need to call the popo!”

“The what?”

“The popo!”

“You mean the police?” Tony questioned with one eyebrow raised. Did he really just say ‘popo’? Carajo, these drugs really are messing with the kid.

“Yea! I need to call the popo, I need an in….in…,” he struggled to get the word out, “in...investi’ator! An’ a lawyer! An’ I need…..I nee….”

“What you need, Peter, is to calm down and get some rest, because you’re acting un poco loco right now.”

“I don’ wanna go sleep!”

“Well, that’s too bad, cuz you’re going to sleep now.”

“Oh! Can we watch a mobie?” Peter said, while getting all giddy.

A movie couldn’t hurt. Hell, it might even get the kid to relax.

“Alright, lets sit on the couch, and I’ll scroll through Netflix. Tell me if you see something you wanna watch, ok?”

“Aye aye, captain!” Peter cheered in what was supposed to be a Spongebob voice. Tony snickered.

Tony helped Peter up out of the wheelchair and supported him as he stumbled over to the couch. Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and Tony took a blanket and draped it over him. He started flipping through the different movies and shows available waiting for Peter to choose one. Stranger Things, Sherlock Holmes (who was surprisingly handsome), The Office, The Incredibles, and…..

“Moana!”

Tony paused.“Moana? You sure?”

“Yayaya!!!” Peter chanted as he bounced up and down.

Tony sighed. “Moana it is.” Moana? Really? Tony was too old for that. And it didn’t seem like the kind of movie Peter would watch. Then again, he was high off his mind. Tony would just have to sit through this.

 

—————————

 

Tony couldn’t believe it, but he was actually really enjoying this movie. He didn’t even know why. Peter seemed to like it too. He laughed his ass off every time the chicken was on the screen for some reason. He even called the giant shiny crab an ‘ocean spider.’ Sober or not, the two of them were enjoying themselves. They soon got to the part where Maui told Moana about his ‘back’story (pun intended), when Peter decided to speak up.

“Mis’er S’ark?”

“Yeah kid?”

“You’re my beeeesssttt friend.”

A smile appeared on Tony’s face. “Thanks kid, so are you.”

“Awwww thaaaanksss…..but….like…..seriously…..you’ve done so much for me, I don’ know what I would do without you. You’re always there to protect me, you help me with non-hero stuff, an’ you always spend time with me, I just wanna say ‘hanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me kid—“ Peter cut him off.

“Yes I do! You’ve been my hero since I was a little kid! An’ now we’re besties! Oh! Did you know that we met once when I was a little kid?”

Tony was intrigued, but it was probably just the drugs messing with his memory. But he might as well go along with it.

“Oh yeah? When’d we first meet?”

“At the S’ark Expo!”

Wait, what? That expo? The one where Hammertech drones tried to kill everybody?!

“I was wearing an Iron Man helmet an’ ligh’ up gloves, an’ this huge robot thingy tries to blast me, an’ I put my hand up to shoot it wi’h my toy gaun’let like you! But it did’n work, an’ you came and blasted it, an’ you said—,” Peter started imitating Tony’s voice, “—‘good job kid’ an’ flew away, ‘‘twas so cool! Haha!”

Oh my god. That kid was Peter?! There was no way that the kid was making this up or that it was just the drugs talking. There was no way for Peter to know that information. Tony was shocked. He really was that kid.

“Holy shit,” Tony gaped. “That was you? That was you! Diosmio, Peter!”

“L-language!”

“That really was you…..Heh, guess I’ve been saving your ass since you were chiquito, huh?”

“Language, Mis’ter S’ark, language!”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.”

Peter continued venting as if he were never interrupted. “An’ you’re always here for me, like…….you’re fricken amaze-tastic my dudeeee!”

Even though Peter was in a drunk-like state, Tony could tell the kid really meant what he was saying. Tony wasn’t even sure how to react. He just loves this kid so goddamn much.

“You’re ‘amaze-tastic’ too Peter, don’t you ever forget that. You’re smart, you’re kind, you’re brave, and you’re a pain in the a—er...butt, and one day you’re gonna be so much better than me. But if I’m being honest you already are.”

Peter curled up to Tony. He laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arm around him like a hug. 

“I love you dad.” 

The warm, happy feeling returned. Tony was a dad! And Peter said he loved him! As his dad! Tony wrapped his arm around his surrogate son. The two were about to fall into a sleep that would last until the next morning. But before he closed his eyes, Tony said,

“Te amo tambien mi hijo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Diosmio-oh my god  
> Carajo-crap! or geez!  
> Un dolor en el culo- pain in the ass  
> Te amo tambien mi hijo- I love you too my son
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope y’all enjoyed! :-)
> 
> Tumblr: Starwalker165 Or andromeda-writes-165


End file.
